


It's Not too Late (It's Never too Late)

by wolfjillyjill



Series: A Warrior's Way: Fighting for Our Survival [2]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: A Warrior's Way Companion piece, Adopted Aden, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Artists Clarke, Clexa Halloween Week, Clexa Halloween Week 2017, Domestic Fluff, Established Clarke Griffin/Lexa, Established Relationship, F/F, Family Feels, Family Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Grandma Abby Griffin, Halloween, Halloween Costumes, MMA!Anya, MMA!Lexa, MMA!Luna, Raven Rayes - Freeform, Rottweiler - Freeform, Trick or Treating, first halloween, first holiday together, mixed martial arts au, octavia blake - Freeform, titus the dog - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-31
Updated: 2017-10-31
Packaged: 2019-01-27 14:31:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12583924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wolfjillyjill/pseuds/wolfjillyjill
Summary: Clarke and Lexa spend their first Halloween together as a couple with Clarke's son, Aden and Lexa's dog, Titus.





	It's Not too Late (It's Never too Late)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [M_E_Scribbles](https://archiveofourown.org/users/M_E_Scribbles/gifts).



> Hey everyone! So this is my little contribution to Clexa Halloween week celebration.
> 
> It's a one-shot, companion piece based in the Mixed Martial Arts au from my "A Warrior's Way: Beauty from Pain" story.
> 
> Please let me know what you think in the comments and leave some kudos if you like.
> 
> Happy Halloween Everybody!

"I can't believe I let you talk me into this." Lexa said as she observed herself in Clarke's full length mirror.

"What? Not a Xena fan?" The amused tone in Clarke's voice not lost on Lexa one bit.

Lexa plants her with a firm unimpressed look through the mirror as the blonde comes up behind her, looking her over with a smirk.

"As costumes go, you look rather sexy tonight." She said with a wink as she wraps both arms around the fighter, her chin, resting on a strong shoulder.

Lexa rolls her eyes, but the blush on her high cheek bones are clear as day. Lexa was never one to celebrate holidays. Considering her background, there wasn't much room for celebrating anything to be honest. When her, Anya, and Luna had finally been free of Nia and Quint, they'd just assumed they missed all opportunities for such things. When she expressed this to Clarke a few weeks ago, her girlfriend made it her business to put a change to that.

Apparently holidays, especially Halloween, were a big deal in the Griffin family. Clarke explained how since she was a kid, they woke up to a Halloween breakfast, played hookie from school/work to carve and decorate Jack o' lanterns, went trick or treating, then finished the night off with some candy eating and/or exchanging, along with a scary movie.

Aden had been sitting with them when Clarke was giving her all the details and she'd never seen the boy more exicted.

"Your first Halloween with us is going to be awesome!" Aden had said after Clarke's exhibition. He'd hugged her so tightly afterwards that Lexa was willing to go along with anything just to see him keep smiling.

Their day had started out with her usual morning kisses. Sweet and full of affection, with a hint of mischief, then Clarke had gotten up to make breakfast. When Lexa had finished freshening herself up in the bathroom, she was welcomed to the sight of Clarke and Aden working together as a rather cohesive unit in the kitchen. Lexa smiled in fascination at the pair for a few minutes before she threw on a hoodie and took Titus out for a walk.

Upon her return, breakfast was done. Lexa saddled Titus up with his favorite bacon flavored kiddles n' bits, before she joined them at the kitchen table.

"You want 2 or 3?" Aden asked as he brought over the stacked plate of Pumpkin spice flavored pancakes.

"3 sounds like more than enough." Lexa said as she ruffled his shaggy blonde hair.

"Okay!"

Lexa chuckled when she saw the pancakes had little syrup bats drawn onto them. "Now who came up with the idea for this?"

"I did!" Aden answered excitedly. "They were selling them at the market and I thought it would be perfect for our pancakes!"

"Good thinking there, little man." Lexa ruffles his hair one more time before he goes to add the rest of the food to everyone else's plates.

"How we doing over here?" Clarke asks as she comes over with a pan full of cooked bacon.

"Even better now." Lexa says with a smirk making it's way on her face. She couldn't help it when Clarke had been standing in front of her wearing an apron with a witch, black cat, and stars decorated all over it. "Where have you been hiding that gem?"

"Shut up." Clarke giggles lightly. "I keep it buried in the front closet. I only wear it for Halloween."

"Now this." Lexa teases as her eyes roam her girlfriend's apron. "I can definitely get into."

Clarke playfully smacks Lexa. "Behave, and eat." She said as the bacon is distributed to everyone's plates and seats are taken. Lexa at the head of the table, with Clarke on her right hand and Aden on her left.

The food had been fantastic, as always, and many laughs were shared as everyone told stories about their past week. Aden, telling them about how he pranked his friend with a fake arm. Clarke, on how she'd totally ruined her new pair of sneakers after stepping into a pale of pink paint. And Lexa shared about how she'd tripped Anya into the laundry basket after the older woman snapped her butt with a towel.

It was moments like this, that made Lexa swoon over these two the most. How she just had the highest levels of joy when she spent time with them. She hadn't laughed or smiled more in all her life before. These two really held the key to her heart, and she hoped they'd hold it forever.

When breakfast was done, Lexa volunteered to assist Clarke with clean up duties, while Aden set the table up for their Jack o' Lantern creations. For nearly two hours they got lost in the childish, yet joy inducing family activity.

They all kept laughing when Titus had decided that the large pumpkins were scary intruders that he needed to protect them from. He barked and growled at them, but would flee every time Lexa would tease him by bringing it close to him. She loved the fact that even though the Rottie was almost as big as a horse, he could be such a punk when push came to shove.

"You heard me, babe?"

Lexa is snapped out of her mental recounting of the day by the sound of Clarke's voice. "Huh?"

Clarke chuckles. "I said, you need to hurry up before Aden comes busting in here."

"Is it almost 7 already?"

"mmmhmmm." Clarke replies as she unravels herself from Lexa and goes to finish her make up at her vanity.

Lexa finishes clipping on the last few buckles to her costume, before looking at the results in the mirror. "Regardless of how embarrassed I'm feeling being in this, I gotta say, Harper is hella talented with costume design."

Clarke puts in the last braid of her hair before turning to Lexa and says, "I know right? When I told her I was having trouble finding a proper Xena and Gabrielle costume, she jumped at the chance to make them."

"She's finishing up her degree in that soon right?"

"Yup. Two more months and she gets to have an early winter graduation."

Lexa turns to face Clarke, but her words are caught in her throat when she sees the fully fleshed out product of Harper's work. Clarke was absolutely stunning. She looked damn near identical to the actress herself that played the character in the show. The olive colored sleeveless, belly shirt displayed her smooth stomach and ample bosom. The brownish long skirt, and belt wrapped snuggly around her hips. And her hair looked so beautiful as it was hanging long with two braids coming around to meet at the back of her head.

"Wow." It was really all Lexa could say. Words weren't her strongest suit, and they were definitely failing her now as she tried to find a way to tell Clarke how amazing she looked.

***

Clarke seemed to understand though; she smiled sweetly at the fighter whom she was proud to call hers. She stood from her chair and made her way to Lexa. Once face to face, Clarke caressed the side of her cheek with delicate fingers. "You look beautiful too." She said softly, drawing Lexa down to take her lips into a warmth inducing kiss.

"Mom! Commander! Grandma's here! You guys ready yet!?" Aden called from behind their door.

Clarke reluctantly pulled away from her, the taller woman not letting her get far though as she clasped her arms around her waist. Lexa nuzzled her nose into Clarke's neck, causing her to giggle as the pointed tip of her nose tickled the skin there. "Shhh, stop it baby." She said, playfully pushing at the brunette's shoulder. "We're coming honey, just give us a second!"

"Woof, woof!" Titus barked in reply, at the boys' side as usual.

"Okay!" Aden said, the sound of his feet and Titus' paws disappearing into the distance.

"Come on." Clarke says as Lexa finally starts to let her go. "Let's go have some fun, okay?"

Lexa nods then they made their way out of Clarke's bedroom door.

Clarke and Lexa both burst into huge smiles upon laying eyes on the scene in the living room. Aden had decided he wanted to be Batman this year, but not just any Batman. He was dressed in the original Adam West Batman suit. Harper had made this as well, along with everyone else's costumes. His suit came with everything: mask, head gear, utility belt, the works. He even had his mom help him make little signs with "Pow" and "Kaboom" written on them. And, of course, what would classic Batman be without his trusty sidekick Robin aka Titus. The dog. In a handmade boy wonder outfit. Clarke couldn't believe the large canine looked completely overjoyed with the whole thing.

Sitting on the couch were the rest of their posse: Abby, Anya, Raven, Octavia, and Luna. All properly decorated in their own costumes. Abby decided to be Wonder Woman since it was "all the rage this year" as she put it. Octavia and Luna went as Agent Carter (O) and Lady Siv from the Thor films (L). While Anya and Raven decided to be the odd balls and dress as Wallace (R) and Gromit (A). A bet lost by Anya to Raven causing such ridiculousness.

Clarke and Lexa couldn't hold back their laughter upon seeing Anya dressed in a doggie outfit with shaggy ears and a scowl on her face. Raven smirked proudly at her genius idea. She called it revenge on Anya for an incident the fighter had made her promise to never tell.

Once everyone did their greetings, compliments and quips to one another, they all grabbed their trick or treat bags (courtesy of mama Griffin) and headed on their way.

Clarke was all too thrilled watching all the people she cared about walking and having fun together as they made their way around the neighborhood. With each doorbell rang and knock, they were greeted with warm smiles and impressed eyes. Everyone loved their overall ensemble and praised the handy work of the creator. Clarke would definitely have to give Harper lots of thank you gifts for making them all such a huge hit.

Clarke smiled when Aden had held Lexa's hand and pulled her along with him excitedly to one of the really haunted looking homes. Lexa wasn't a fan of horror, she had confessed, but for Aden she braved it all, which only made Clarke admire her girlfriend even more. Even though Aden was going to be 14 years old soon, his boyish purity still remained intact, something else she was truly grateful for.

Her heart swelled when they visited one house, all three of them approaching together, and the resident there had told them they were a 'beautiful family'. Clarke made a mental note to tease Lexa for turning beet red over the comment and trying to hide her face till it disappeared.

The night carried on and they enjoyed themselves to the fullest. Once it had turned 9pm, the group said their goodbyes and made their ways back home.

"All right! Look at all the candy we scored!" Aden said loudly as they sat on the living room floor, sorting through their treat bags.

"Heck yeah, little man!" Lexa said with equal excitement. "Wow, I haven't had a mini Mr. Goodbar in years."

Clarke chose to remain on the couch and watch her two goofballs go through their nights conquests. She'd been nervous about today all week, considering she'd be helping Lexa experience her first real Halloween in over a decade. Not to mention, it being their first holiday as a couple and her first time sharing it with Aden and a significant other in general. But, all and all, it was a complete success.

She laughed as the two began to bicker and wrestle over what movie to watch. Lexa wanting to watch something festive and light, The Nightmare Before Christmas; meanwhile, Aden had wanted go full on werewolf. An American Werewolf in London, to be exact. The battle went on for a bit until Clarke stepped in and forced them all to watch Sweeney Todd instead. Both grumbled at first, but submitted; sitting huddled together on the floor. Aden tucked into Lexa's side, as they both ate their candy and watched the movie, occasionally singing along with the characters.

Clarke could feel the rhythm of her heart beat in total tranquility at the sight of them. Lexa, being her ever so gentle self, bonding with her son like he was her own. And Aden, all smiles and full of laughter, looking more youthful than he ever has.

If you would have told Clarke that this was what her life was going to be like a year ago, she'd tell you to go see a doctor for a possible head injury. She had never pictured her life with more than just her and Aden, but now, she couldn't imagine going back to a world without Lexa in it.

Clarke jumps a bit when she feels a dip on the couch and panting at her side. She smiles at the wonder dog as he curls into her and nestled his head on her lap.

"You had fun too, right?" She asks the Rottweiler.

He snorts in contentment as she scratches his ears.

"Good. I hope every year after this will be just as great, if not better." She said, smiling widely still at her lovely girlfriend and her happy son.


End file.
